


Serenity

by fakingg_sanity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio drama, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Torchwood: Serenity, ianto is bad at romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingg_sanity/pseuds/fakingg_sanity
Summary: What happened before serenity? The mission prep, the awkward practicing of I love yous and pet names. Just a few little scenes i think could fit nicely before the big finish audio drama 'Serenity' begins.Might continue this with some more missing scenes if people enjoy.





	Serenity

‘Serenity Plaza, you’re dying to live there.’ Jack’s thundering voice swept through the boardroom where Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto were all sat at the table with various bits of paper in front of them. ‘We’ve been tracing some very familiar signals to this gated housing community, and I think it’s time to move.’

He gestured to Tosh and she stood gingerly.

‘Serenity Plaza is an exclusive housing community, built two years ago for the sophisticated couples looking to start families, and old rich people who want some peace and quiet. It’s the kind of place where you know your neighbours far too well.’ Tosh clicked to change the on-screen graphic to show a lot of wavy lines. ‘These are some signals we’ve been picking up over the past few weeks, they all converge on serenity plaza. And you may recognise them.’ She clicked again.

‘Cell 114.’ Ianto said, his eyes skimming over the transmission signature on the screen.

‘Exactly.’ Tosh continued. ‘Our friends from the sleeper agent cell, 114.’

‘They’re back then?’ Owen asked, already sounding tired.

‘Looks that way, according to our data. After everything with Beth,’ Tosh glanced over to Gwen, who was sat rigidly, looking at her hands with clear discomfort. ‘We know what to look for with sleeper agents now. And after analysing the data for a few weeks as its been coming in, I can say with some certainty that there is a sleeper agent at Serenity Plaza.’

‘Thanks Tosh.’ Tosh sat back down and Jack took back his place at the top of the table. ‘We need a plan.”

“Undercover op?’ Owen said, spinning a pen between his fingers. ‘Send someone in, have them live there for a bit. Scope out the neighbours that kind of thing? And figure out who the sleeper is.’ Jack was nodding. ‘Just a question of who we send?’

There was a silence as they all looked around at each other, daring someone to make the first suggestion. Surprisingly, Tosh spoke first.

‘Well, I need to be at the hub. As the only one seemingly able to use a computer without blowing up half the base, I should probably stay here to monitor the data.’

‘I agree. Owen, fancy a trip to suburbia?’ Jack asked.

Owen scoffed, already shaking his head.

‘No way. One day with those smiling freaks and I’d ‘av killed them all with a frying pan. Needs to be someone nice, who can put up with annoying and demanding people.’ Owen let a slow smile creep onto his face. ‘Do we know anyone like that?’

4 sets of eyes settled on Ianto, who was looking down at his PDA. At the silence in the room he slowly looked up.

‘No, no, no, no, no. It can’t be me. I need to be here. Doing things. Computer things. Alien things. Who would feed the residents, or do all the other crap you lot don’t?’ Ianto rambled when he was panicking. And Panicking he sure was. ‘What about Gwen? She could go with Owen? They could play happy families.’

‘We’ve already established I ain’t going anywhere, sunshine.’

‘And I’m in the middle of wedding planning. I can’t leave Rhys for however long, especially not in deep cover. We’d end up getting married in the back of a haulage truck.’

‘Just leaves you, Jones.’

Ianto looked to Jack, pleadingly. Instead of any kind of sympathy, all Ianto saw in Jack’s face what the start of an idea – a very bad idea.

‘I like what you said about happy families, Ianto. It would be more convincing with 2 people posing as a couple, plus that means double the eyes and ears around the neighbourhood.’

Gwen looked unsure. ‘Can we really afford to have 2 field agents undercover at the same time? what if there’s an emergency?’

Jack looked thoughtful.

‘Okay, for example. Let’s say me and Ianto go undercover. I could say I’m ‘going to work’ and come to the hub 9-5, barring any incidents. And Ianto could stay at the neighbourhood and do some spying. James bond style.’ Jack winked at Ianto who groaned.

‘You can’t be serious?’

Owen and Tosh were grinning evilly.

‘Sound like the perfect plan, eh Teaboy?’

‘No one will believe we’re a married couple.’

‘Get over yourself Jones, it’s 2008, and you already look like a prissy housewife. You two will just have to work on your PDA. That settled then?’ Owen looked far too pleased with himself. Jack nodded.

‘Lets get to work.’

-

‘I’ve managed to secure you the house, Jack!’ Tosh shouted from the main hub, towards Jack’s office. ‘And I’m just working on your fake identities.’

‘Good work, thanks Tosh!’

In Jack’s office, he and Ianto were sorting through boxes of clothes from the undercover wardrobes in the basement, and quietly arguing.

‘I just don’t think it’s a good idea.’

‘I know, you said. I just don’t get why.’

Ianto angrily folded a final shirt into a box and taped it closed.

‘This thing. Between us. It’s still new. I just don’t want us to ruin it by rushing into anything.’

‘But we’re not actually doing it. That’s the beauty. We get to play house, see how it could work, and if we hate it no problem, we just keep on like we have been. I don’t know why you’re complaining, I practically live at your flat anyway.’

‘Yeah, well.’

‘You know I’m right. Plus, you we’re saying the other night you fancied a bit more time just us, actually have some proper dates that don’t end in a weevil chase and a shag behind a bin…’

Jack stopped folding the shirts and shuffled closer to Ianto. He loosely held his waist and kissed him quickly, mindful the rest of the team was just outside the door.

‘Fine. But if I hate it it’s your fault. And we better be normal when no one’s looking. I can’t do lovey dovey, not even with you.’

Jack chuckled and walked past him to get another box, just in time for Owen to come in with Gwen.

‘Right you two, romance 101. Time to learn how to be an actual couple.’

Jack and Ianto shared a worried glance.

-

‘This is weird.’

‘I don’t care. Ianto, hold Jack’s hand.’

‘This is so stupid, why can’t we just-’

‘Ianto! Hold Jack’s hand. C’mon, this Is just like any other mission prep. And I’m your hander, so if you ignore direct orders from me I will flick you with a rubber band.’

If looks could kill, Owen would be a pile of burning goo on the floor. Gingerly, Ianto took Jack’s hand and they stood there awkwardly. Jack squeezed slightly, offering as much support as he dared in the situation.

‘Okay. It’s a start. Try to look more like you actually like each other. There we go. Right, now practice some endearments. I’ve enlisted one of our finest relationship experts to give you some pet name inspiration. Gwen, take it away.’

Ianto couldn’t help as he stood there, hand in hand with Jack, thinking that this was one of the worst ideas they’d ever had. He was terrible at affection, especially with other people watching. It didn’t matter that he and Jack were in a relationship, of sorts anyway, he still felt that tight pang of embarrassment in his chest. Gwen seemed satisfied with their pet name performance, even if it did feel slightly silly calling Jack sweetie. After an hour, their relationship coaches were mostly happy, and had just one final request.

‘Now, tell him you love him, Jack.’ Both Ianto and Jack’s heads whipped round to Owen, who rolled his eyes. ‘Come on, you can’t play a married couple if you can’t say I love you. It’d be pretty obvious something wasn’t right if you two were just frowning at each other the whole time. Come on. In your characters. Ianto, what’s your cover name again?’

‘Ifan.’

‘And Jack?’

‘Ken.’

‘Okay. So right now, you two are Ifan and Ken, happily married couple, about to move into your dream home in serenity plaza. Sell it to me.’

Ianto closed his eyes, took a deep breath and told himself over and over in his head. Ken and Ifan, not Jack and Ianto.

‘I love you, Ken.’

Jack blinked, a genuine – uncomfortably genuine – smile appeared on his lips.

‘I love you too, Ifan.’

They turned to Owen, looking for approval. He seemed satisfied.

‘And the kiss. Married and repressed, come on boys, we practiced this.’

Ianto rolled his eyes so hard he was slightly afraid they’d never come back. He leaned in quickly and pecked Jack on the lips. It was perhaps the most chaste kiss they’d ever shared. It was weird kissing Jack in front of the team, although he wasn’t really kissing Jack. He was kissing Ken. His husband. Strange.

They turned back to Owen and Gwen again. They looked pleased, shared an approving look and nodded at Jack and Ianto.

‘You’re ready.’

-

It was their last night in the flat for a while. The moving van was outside and full of boxes and cheap furniture Tosh had sourced. All the prep was done. They had identities, cover stories, a whole life together… Jack had made dinner, which they’d eaten in front of the TV and watched whatever crap was on. Then bed, an early night as they were moving first thing.

Jack and Ianto lay next to each other, both on their backs, a few inches apart. None of their usual before bed activities had gone down, both too nervous about what tomorrow would bring, both feeling too awkward about the day of being a ‘proper couple’.

‘Doya think they know?’ Jack asked eventually.

‘Who know what?”

‘The team, know that we’re… y’know.’

Ianto shrugged.

‘I don’t know. I was surprised it wasn’t brought up today. Would’ve thought Owen would be dying to take the piss. He was surprisingly mature.’

Jack rolled onto his side, looking at Ianto.

‘Are you sure you’re okay with this? It’s not too late to cancel.’

‘It is though.’

Jack paused. ‘I know.’

‘Are _you_ sure?’

‘Yeah, I think so. I mean, getting to spend however long in a nice suburban neighbourhood with you. Can’t think of anything better.’

Ianto huffed out a soft laugh. He rolled onto his side too, edging slightly closer to Jack.

‘It feels weird this, I feel like I’ve never slept in a bed with you before.’

‘It’s the anticipation for tomorrow.’

‘Maybe. I just feel like I’m suddenly in bed with a different person, maybe I’m in bed with Ken.’

Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ianto. It was soft, too soft. Jack brought his hand up, smoothing it across Ianto’s cheek and down his neck in a way that never failed to send shivers all though Ianto’s body.

‘That feel familiar?’

Ianto hummed happily.

‘Vaguely recognisable. You should probably try again.’

Jack did, but before it could go any further he pulled back and looked earnestly into Ianto’s eyes.

‘New rule for this mission. The things we say as Ken and Ifan, and not applicable as Jack and Ianto. Let’s keep that divide in our heads because as much as I want this mission to succeed, I don’t want to lose you or mess things up with us over some dumb domestic argument, deal?’

‘Deal. Sounds very mature and boring. I’m sure there’s better things you could be doing right now.’

‘There definitely is.’


End file.
